


Flowers

by What_we_are



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Episode: s03e10 Lantern, F/F, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/pseuds/What_we_are
Summary: Francesca takes care of Kim after the car accident.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourjazzonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjazzonia/gifts).



Francesca used Kim’s keys to unlock the door and held it open for her. 

Kim’s apartment was clean and stylish, just as Francesca would have guessed. 

“You wanna settle on the couch?” Francesca asked as she set the keys, both of their purses, and the pharmacy bag on the kitchen counter. “I can run out and get you some ginger ale.”

“It’s not an upset stomach. It’s a broken arm.”

“Okay well, I’ll get some ginger ale for me, and some finger foods for you. Stuff you can eat with your left hand, like a corndog.”

Kim laughed. “Thank you, but you know you really don’t have to do that.”

“Well, I’ll just hang out for a while, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. Have a seat.”

Francesca sat and wasn’t sure what to say next. “Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can help with? Do you have a cat that needs to be fed or something?”

“No cats. There is one thing. Would you help me wash my hair? I feel gross, and I can’t take a shower.”

“Of course. Do you have a kitchen sink sprayer?” Francesca asked, as she got up to check. “Oh yeah, this will be easy.”

Kim went down the hall and reappeared with bottles of shampoo and conditioner hugged against her cast.

“Oh, let me help you.” Francesca took them and set them on the counter. “And we’ll need a towel -- a nice fluffy one for you to lean on the edge there.”

Kim came back with two towels. She folded them up and set them on the corner of the counter. She leaned way over, with her face down in the sink and her hurt arm tucked underneath her. 

Francesca turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before she turned on the vegetable sprayer.

Of course Kim had fancy salon shampoo. Francesca used a lot, maybe too much, and lathered it into Kim’s hair. 

It was more intimate than Francesca thought it would be. She, not only had both hands in her boss’s hair, but her belly and breasts kept accidentally touching her, too.

She rinsed out the shampoo and put some conditioner on the ends. “Do you usually use conditioner all the way to the roots?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

“I’ll just get into the ends, and that way your hair will stay clean longer.”

“I like having you wash it.” Kim’s answered into the sink. Then she added, “I mean if you don’t mind. Not that I expect you to be my nurse.”

“No worries. I knew what you meant.”

Francesca waited a moment before she rinsed out the conditioner. She tried to squeeze all the water out. 

Kim slowly stood back up, and Francesca wrapped her head in a towel. They looked each other in the eyes. Kim’s face was quite scratched up. 

“I’m so glad you didn’t get hurt worse than you did. People die on that road all the time.”

“I could have really hurt someone,” Kim admitted. 

“Well you didn’t.”

==

Kim sat on the couch and let Francesca gently comb out her damp hair. She could have done it with her left hand, but it felt nice to be taken care of. And Francesca was good at it, very tender and thorough. She combed it longer than was strictly necessary. 

“Do you want a French braid to keep it out of the way?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

While Francesca braided her hair, Kim said, “I’m not going back to work right away. I overdid it. I need to take a week.”

“Sounds good. I can take you to the movie store, once you’re rested up.”

Kim reached back and put her hand on Francesca’s knee. “Thank you for everything.”

“Of course.”

“How did you get so good at braiding other people’s hair?”

“I’m the oldest of six. Four girls. Two boys.”

Kim said, “That doesn’t surprise me at all.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re tough but sweet.”

== 

While they were looking through the Blockbuster new releases, Kim took Francesca’s hand. Francesca smiled to herself and casually reciprocated. Kim needed her left hand to pick up a movie case, but when she was done looking at it she held Francesca’s again.

==

In the spirit of finger foods and junk food, Francesca made her Better Homes and Gardens Aztec Popcorn with just a little bit of chili powder. They shared a big bowl of it, and then another. 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.” Kim said.

“It’s not that hard to make.”

“Not for you! It took two pans and a cookie sheet. That’s over my limit. I would have burned something for sure.”

Francesca asked, “So you wouldn’t make spaghetti, sauce, and garlic bread? That’s three pans.”

“Yeah. I don’t know about caramelizing things. Making caramel.” Kim shook her head. “You’re a woman of many talents.”

==

During a suspenseful moment in the movie, Kim hid her face in Francesca’s shoulder. Francesca didn’t laugh at her for it, even though the movie wasn’t really scary.

==

Kim asked, “Will you sleep next to me? I’m worried I’m going to have nightmares about the crash.”

Francesca took off her shoes and got in bed with her clothes on. She fell asleep quickly. 

“Francesca, are you awake?”

Francesca mumbled, “Not really. Do you want me to get your pain meds?”

“No. I wanted to hold you, but I thought it’d be weird if you were asleep?”

“Well that’s worth waking up for. Come here.” Francesca scooted closer and put a hand on Kim’s cast. “You’re not really in any shape to do the holding.”

Kim put her good hand on top of Francesca’s. “I know. We should have started this weeks ago.”

==

A delivery man brought two dozen pink roses. They were perfect, with a beautiful scent and sprigs of baby’s breath and ferns. Francesca took the big green vase and set it on the table. 

“Oh, let’s see who sent you these.” Francesca read the note out loud, “To Francesca. Love, Kim.”

==

**Author's Note:**

> I made that popcorn tonight and it took forever and dirtied all my pans. Oct. 27, 2018


End file.
